


Peachy butts, perfect suits, and another kiss that sealed the deal

by Inthisshipwetrust



Category: Call Me By Your Name (2017) RPF, Call Me By Your Name - All Media Types
Genre: Fluff, Haider suits are such masterpieces, I mean have you seen Armie's bubble butts???, M/M, going public, happiness, honorable mentions of the boys butts, i just love them okay, relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-12
Updated: 2019-09-12
Packaged: 2020-10-17 01:09:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20612432
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Inthisshipwetrust/pseuds/Inthisshipwetrust
Summary: Award night, Haider's suits, happy boys.What else do you wish for?





	Peachy butts, perfect suits, and another kiss that sealed the deal

**Author's Note:**

> This is probably a continuation of my other fic; 
> 
> An angel, soup & bread, and a kiss that sealed the deal- an interview with Armie Hammer 
> 
> This time, they decided to go public with the relationship.   
Fiction for now, but a shipper can hope teehee!!
> 
> Cheers,

“My butt is FLAT”

Armie was lazily browsing the Netflix when he heard that coming from their bedroom.

“Say that again, baby”

“MY BUTT... IS FLAT”

“Okay, what is it this time?” Not willing to actually leave the couch, but Timmy sound so upset about his... butt, he got up and walk to the room, all while trying not to giggle.

And found himself looking at heaps of designers’ pants on the bed, with pouty Timmy in the middle of them only in his boxer and his fluffy pink cashmere sweater.

DAMN. What a sight...

“I can’t find the right pants to match this new McQueen shirt they just sent me. My butt is just not THERE!!”

“Timmy, baby... your butt is just FINE as it is. It is the right... size” Armie made grabby hands gestures to emphasize his point.

But Timmy just glared at him.

“Says someone who’s got one of the bubbliest butt in the world.”

“But it’s true! Wait... were you just flirting with my butt?”

“NO! I was just stating a fact”

“Your fine butt is a fact, too. You know?”

“You just said that because you’re my boyfriend...”

“NO! I... well, yeah... but...” Armie stopped short when a ball of silky pants hit him straight on the face, and he started laughing. “Okay, what is it baby bear? And don’t tell me it’s all about your butt. I know you love your peaches there...” Armie walked the short distance from where he stood to their bed where Timmy was sitting all crossed legs and arms, and suddenly leaped onto the king sized bed dragging a shocked Timmy with him.

Timmy squealed with delight and started giggling and wriggling his lithe body when Armie launched a surpise attack on his ticklish spots, “okaaayyy... okayyyy... Armieeee stooopppp...” he magically got free from Armie’s grip and somehow managed to pull himself up to straddle him.

Armie looked up at Timmy with so much love and adoration in his eyes, Timmy couldn’t help but blush and dropped his head shyly to bump his nose on Armie’s. “You’re beautiful...” Armie said while trying to put a rogue curl back on its place behind Timmy’s ear. “Now tell me what’s really bothering you.”

Timmy huffed and laid himself flat on top of Armie so he could hug him close and rested his head right above Armie’s heart. His steady beats always work its magic to calm him down, everytime. “I’m nervous...”

“About tonight?”

Timmy nodded.

“Because there could be a chance your butt won’t be perfect on camera?”

Timmy whined and smacked Armie’s head softly.

“Owww...” Armie chuckled. “But, really Timmy... It’s our first official event together as a couple, and you’re more worried about your butt?”

“Aaarmieeeee...” Timmy sat up and pouted.

“Okay, sorry... but you’re too cute I can’t help it,” Armie laughed again and pulled Timmy back into his embrace. “It’s gonna be fine. You’re gonna look fine and pretty and perfect like always, and this time I will be there to hold your hand.”

“You dummy. It’s your event. You should be the one looking perfect and this time I’m gonna be there to hold your hand and cheer on you.”

“That’s pretty much the same...”

“No, it’s not. You’re the star toniiighttt...”

“Okaaaayyyy...”

“Just don’t kiss me on the red carpet.”

“WHY!?? I’ve been waiting to do that for YEARS...”

“That’s just sooo tacky, Armie. And I would probably end up doing something embarrassing if you kiss me right there.”

“Fine...” Armie sighed, but still not giving up yet, “but, I still want to kiss you at some point tonight.”

“What’s with you and kissing on public...” Timmy grumbled, but Armie could hear the smiley tone in his words.

“Because you’re mine. Finally,” Armie sat up straight and kept Timmy locked on his lap, “and I want the world to see how proud I am to have you by my side.”

Timmy laughed at this and put his arms around Armie’s neck and kissed him. “I can’t with your reasoning, but fine... kiss me before you go up the stage to take that award.”

“Yeassss!!” Armie yelled happily and Timmy just rolled his eyes playfully at him. He got up from the bed and threw a troubled look over the heaps of fabric around the room.

“Please don’t tell me you’re still worried about PANTS and BUTTS.”

“Shut upp... I’m actually thinking to match our outfit tonight...”

“...”

“Same style probably... or same tone of color...”

“...”

“Hmmm...”

“...”

Timmy looked at stunned Armie. “What? Why you look scared?”

“Fashion...”

Timmy raised his eyebrow, “yes...?”

“...is really not my thing, Timmy. Can I just wear what Illaria prepared for me?”

Timmy took one glance at the boring pair of blue suits hanged at the corner of their room, and looked back at Armie, “No. You’re gonna look magnificent tonight, my honey bear,” then picked up his phone from the bedside table. “I’m calling Haider.”

Armie yelped at that and jumped off the bed, chasing after Timmy who already ran out of the bedroom. “Timmy... I could never pull off a Haider... wait, babyyyyy...”

“Hi, big bro! Yes, ummm are you up for ‘dress my boyfriend’ challenge?”

***

Later that night, when their car pulled over at the entrance of the venue and everyone saw Armie got off the car holding a beaming Timmy by his hand, the whole place literally exploded with happy cheers. The fans went wild, the press – after got over their shock – went wild, even their peers, who’s been secretly rooting for them all along, went wild too.

Nobody ever thought they would go public, especially on this particular night where Armie would receive his first Tony awards after a very bright and successful year in Broadway. They’ve managed to play hide and seek with the papparazzi for two whole years, and smartly avoided getting papped in compromising situation so many times before.

So this, came as a shock but not that shocking for everyone – especially the fans – as they cheered and clapped and literally hugged each other in glee.

The shocked ones actually were the boys themselves. They never thought the reception would be this... grand, and just stood there stunned, wide eyed and still holding on to each other until their publicist poked Armie by his shoulder telling him to move to the press area.

So they walked, hand in hand in their matching Haider suits and matching bubbly laughs, sending waves of flying kisses and promises to the fans that they would be back later for them. And as they posed for the first time, as an official couple, in front of all the press cameras, Armie couldn’t help but gave Timmy’s hand a gentle squeeze, a silent sign asking if he was okay so far. He found his worry was unnecessary the moment Timmy looked up at him and gave his thousand megawatts bright smile full of so much love it was more blinding than all the camera flash directed at them.

“I love you”, Armie whispered. “You planned this before didn’t you?”

“What...?” Timmy put on his adorable innocent puppy looks.

“The suit. You planned this with Haider way before this morning.”

Timmy giggled.

“But it’s perfect. I don’t know how or why, it just feels perfect. Everything is perfect”

“You are perfect, Armie,” Timmy said and standing on his tiptoe to give Armie a peck on his cheek, while the press cheered loudly and whistled at them.

And yes, both of their suits are truly masterpieces. Haider managed to dress Armie, who was not his type of usual clintele, in a suit that complimented all his best features. The silky fabric hugged his tall figure like sophisticated second skin and the silvery white color with touches of soft aquatic tosca brought out the magnificent colors of both his and Timmy’s eyes.

The design was not as complicated as Timmy’s suit, but still had the unique cuts that were Haider’s specialty. And the boots! For the first time ever in his life, finally a stylish boots that came in his massive size.

“I feel like 10 years younger in this suit.” Armie grinned, to which made Timmy laugh so hard Armie needed to half dragged him to get inside.

***

They sat among Armie’s cast mates, who actually knew all about their private relationship, and just clapped their hands and high fived both of them on the way to their seats. And since this was the theater community, they found no judging eyes and quiet whispers directed at them, it was easy.

The Hollywood community is gonna be the real challenge, but to hell with that, tonight they were going to celebrate one of the best night in Armie’s... no, both of their lives. Hollywood could fucking wait.

And when the presenters called out Armie’s name as the Best Leading Actor in a Musical, as he was promised before, he kissed Timmy gently on his lips and pulled off with the softest smiles when the camera full on directed at them, thus confirming to the whole world of their relationship.

The internet would break because of them once more later that night... with joyful celebrations and long overdue congratulations.


End file.
